A Date In The Past
by Ace12
Summary: She wouldn't date him in the future so it was up to him to win her over with some help from the past. Can he win her over or will the Death Eaters wreak havoc on all that they knew? James/Lily Sirius/OC Remus/OC Peter/OC


_**A/N: Okay so this is my first ever Harry Potter style fanfic so if it's not that good I'll promise it'll get better. Normally all of my ideas in stories happen to me in my dreams so I end up writing them and putting them on here so hopefully you'll enjoy it. **_

_**I know Lemmon will read this soon and both her and my other good friend have parts in this story as do I. It's weird playing a role where the character is described to look nothing like you but has the same personality. But it's fun...definitely fun.**_

_**Anyway read. Review. Favourite. I don't really mind. I write for enjoyment and for myself so I don't mind if you don't review or any of that jazz...I'm just thankful that you read it and God I sound like such a kiss up right there. Sorry about that. **_

_**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and any concepts, characters, animals, places and spells that can be found in it. If you thought I did then you really are a nimrod. Gosh if I owned him do you really think I'd be here right now?  
**_

* * *

'Isn't it a beautiful day today? What better way to celebrate it than to go out with me' a voice that I had become all too familiar with said as we boarded the Hogwarts Express.

'It is a beautiful day but I'm not going to go out with you today Potter' I relied in a bored voice as I walked down the corridor; excitement bubbling in the pit of my stomach to finally see my friends again.

'Ah-hah!' James cried happily and I had to force myself not to roll my eyes. 'So you'll go out with me tomorrow then – it's a date – I was thinking about -'

'I'm thinking that you've mistaken me Potter; I mean that I won't be going out with you today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year – you name a day and I can guarantee that I will _not_ go out with you' I interrupted him as we neared my usual compartment.

'Surely there must be a day in your life that you'll go out with me' he reasoned and for a brief moment I actually thought to agree on a date just so he would buzz off.

'Nope – sorry Potter; there is no possible date in the future that I would _ever_ consider to go out with you' I said as I finally reached the compartment and laughed silently at the fact that my friends had already pulled the curtain down to show it was occupied.

I slid open the door to reveal Kaylin and Tanika both laughing over something one had said but when they heard the door screech open they both went deadly silent and this time I laughed aloud.

'Relax guys; it's just me – go back to your gossip fest' I teased as they both jumped out of their seats and tackled me onto the ground with a hug.

'Merlin Lily we thought you had gotten killed by the Death Eaters or something like that!' Tanika cried as she glared down at my helpless body.

'Yeah!' Kaylin agreed whilst giving me a punch to my arm. 'What happened to you on the holidays?'

'Um...well...' I trailed off as I tried to think up a way to get them off of me. That is when I saw that a messy haired boy was still standing in the doorway watching us with a mix of amusement and confusion. 'James can you help please? They're really getting heavy.'

'James? You never call me James' he said and if I could have I would have slapped my forehead.

'Well I'm not going to be able to call you James again if they squash me to death' I managed to as they both laughed at me which caused them to be even heavier on my small body.

Their laughter was cut short as James had somehow managed to lift both girls off of me so I could quickly stand up before he placed them back down on the ground and turned to face me with a lopsided smile, 'so Lily flower; since I'm your knight in shining armour that means that you'll go out with me yeah?' he asked and I slowly shook my head.

'Like I said before Potter; there is no date that you could name in the foreseeable future that I would agree on' I said whilst dusting the fluff off of my jeans.

'Then I guess I'll have to settle with yesterday' he said with a satisfied smile before both Kaylin and Tanika burst out into a fit of giggles whilst collapsing backwards onto the seats. I bit my lower lip to hold in my own laughter as James flicked his head so that he could move a few locks of hair out of his eyes. 'What's so funny?'

'No offense Potter but, despite how smart you and your Marauder friends think you are – and no I'm not including Remus as he actually has some brains, having a date in the past is totally impossible unless you have a time turner and somehow I doubt you would have one that is still in one piece' I explained as I placed a hand against his chest and pushed him backwards out of our compartment, 'and I told you last year to never call me Lily flower?' I shot back before closing the door on him.

With a groan I sat on the cushioned seat and slid myself down so that I was slouching; something that I never did and my friends noticed.

'Let me guess...Potter hasn't given up on his relentless quest to date you?' Tanika asked with a twinkle in her eye.

'For your information he hasn't and I don't see how my gloom and misery can make you happy' I complained as the blonde's body shook from held in laughter.

'Oh but it is funny Lia; here I'll explain it to you' Tanika said as she stretched out on the chair so that her head was propped up on my lap and her feet on Kaylin. 'This boy has been after you since the moment you ran him down with your trolley and despite having practically all the girls at Hogwarts and a few from Beauxbaton throw themselves at him, he stays utterly and truly devoted to you – even though you don't want him to. If it's not allowed to be funny than it has to be romantic' she argued whilst brushing one of her curls out of her eyes with a flick of her finger.

'I swear I need to find you a new hobby that doesn't involve you reading all of my old romance novels – why I allowed you to read them I will never know' I groaned as I shut my eyes briefly before realising that Kaylin was being awfully quiet. 'What's running through that big brain of yours Linny?' I asked; peeking at her with one eye open.

When there was no reply I sat up straighter and Tanika raised her head off of my lap and we both watched as our brown-haired friend daydreamed with her vision fixed on the scenery that was flashing past us. Tanika and I both shared a look of concern before Tanika moved one of her feet off of Kaylin's lap and shoved her in the arm with it.

'What was that for?' Kaylin asked after being shaken out of her daze.

'You're welcome' Tanika said happily before resting her head in my lap again. I rolled my eyes at my friend before focusing on Kaylin who was currently tugging at the hem of her long sleeved shirt.

'What's so fascinating in Kaylinopolous that you ditched us for it?' I asked with a raised brow and watched as her cheeks slowly started to turn pink. 'Oh my Merlin you like somebody!' I squealed in realisation whilst jumping to my feet which resulted in Tanika falling off of the chair and onto the hard ground.

'Gee Lia – thanks for making me feel so loved,' she grumbled as she pulled herself back onto the seat again whilst I knelt in front of Kaylin, 'what did I miss? Why is it that when I doze off for two seconds pigs start to fly but the moment I'm focused and wide awake -'

'Shhh Nikka – Linny's about to tell us all about this boy of hers' I interrupted my friend's woe is me speech as I knew if I did not then she would go on for hours.

'What? Since when does Linny have a boy to call her own and sing beautiful songs with and walk on a sunlit beach?' Tanika screamed as both Kaylin and I blocked our ears with our hands.

Unfortunately before Tanika and I had a chance to continue questioning our friend the compartment door slid open to reveal four boys and I mentally cursed myself for not locking it like I usually did. I reluctantly got up off the ground as they filed in and sat down and whilst Tanika glanced around the small room with curiosity I noticed a small but obvious interaction between two people.

'Oh no Linny,' I groaned as I flopped down onto the seat opposite James, 'him? Out of all the guys, no offence or anything Sirius, but _him_?'

'Wh-what are you talking about Lia?' Kaylin said and just from the fact that she stuttered I knew I was correct.

'I saw the smile and the way both of your faces lit up and the way you just stuttered – Merlin I sound like Nikka right now. Just to let you know Sirius I am so loathing you for making me sound like Nikka with all the romantic observations and what-not' I told him as I dropped my head backwards and rested it on the top of the chair.

'What in Merlin's name are you going on about now Lia? I didn't even zone out that time and I missed something!' Tanika yelled in exasperation whilst squeezing herself between Peter and Remus; the latter placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

'I'm guessing you haven't told them yet ey?' Sirius asked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

'Spot on mate' I said as I brought my head off of the back of the chair and looked at Kaylin who was currently having an eye conversation with Sirius though it seemed he had no idea what she was going on about.

'Is this about what you told us about on the holidays?' James asked Sirius who nodded his head before getting up and walking over to sit next to Kaylin.

'What? You found out on the holidays and I'm only finding out now? That is so not allowed – James Potter can't know things before I do...that's like – like – I don't know' I grumbled as I ran a hand frustratingly through my red locks.

'Well at least you know what's going on like everyone else in the compartment. I'm just sitting here twiddling my thumbs whilst waiting for someone to fill me in' Tanika said and at this the mood seemed to lighten as we all laughed at the blonde's ditziness.

'What Lia's getting all freaked out about is that she just realised Sirius and I are dating' Kaylin explained once the laughter died down but no sooner had the words left her mouth than had Tanika's scream filled the air.

'Oh my Merlin I'm so happy for you two!' she squealed as she jumped from her seat and moved so that she was sitting across from Sirius and Kaylin. 'Have you two kissed? Wait – no – better question; how'd you start dating – no; what about _when _you started dating – do you two have a song?' Tanika asked; blurting question after question out.

As I was watching Sirius and Kaylin try to calm her down whilst Peter and Remus were laughing in the corner I did not even notice my messy haired stalker sit next to me. Though when I turned my head and saw that he was sitting there I almost screamed but at the same time I also felt my heart skip a beat but chose to ignore the latter.

'So you really didn't know about Padfoot and Kaylin?' James asked as he did another one of his annoying hair flicks.

'No I did not and did you ever think to maybe cut your hair so you wouldn't have to keep acting like you have a neck spasm?' I shot back and watched as his lips moved into a smile and once against I felt my heart flip.

_Why does it keep doing that?!_

'But you see Lily flower if I cut it then there would be millions of girls who would be gutted over the decision so really I can't cut it – you gotta think about the fans y'know' he said and despite trying not to I could not help but laugh.

'You are one very..._odd_ boy; I hope you know that Mr Potter' I replied as I cast a glance over my shoulder to where Remus, Peter and Tanika were debating over what Dumbledore would speak about at the feast whilst across from them Sirius and Kaylin were leaning into each other and having a whispered conversation. 'You do realise that if he hurts her I'm going to have to quart your friend right?' I asked as I kept my gaze on the two lovebirds.

'Only if you beat me to it but we won't have to...he really does like her – he's liked her since he's seen her and I doubt he'd screw it up now' James answered and I turned around so that I was facing him once again.

'He's a boy James; a_ teenage_ boy. If I had to bet twenty galleons on Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall marrying or Sirius not stuffing up then I would put my money on our professor's without a moment of hesitation.'

'I wouldn't classify Sirius as a boy Lily; you may hurt his feelings...he likes to think of himself as "all man,"' James said and I clamped a hand over my mouth to stifle the laughter, 'and not all guys are idiots that will stuff things up.'

'Yeah you're right...just the majority of them though' I said smartly once I had managed to stop laughing at the idea of Sirius being "all man."

'Well it's a good thing that I'm part of that minority then' James said with a wide smile and I shook my head at his stick-to-itiveness. 'You do realise that now that our friends are dating we'll be seeing a lot more of each other.'

'That isn't necessary,' I said quickly wanting to make sure that our friends dating would not affect our non-existent relationship in any way, shape or form, 'when they're doing their couple things I'll study with Nikka or I'll go to the library and see if-'

'When are you going to realise that one of these days you will fall for me Lilykins? Is it really that hard to grasp the idea that you and I will be together?' he asked and upon seeing the desperation in his eyes I moved so that I was facing the other side of the compartment.

'Hard? No. Impossible on the other hand? Most definitely' I said before leaning over and joining the debate about speech so that I would not have to continue the discussion that James was insisting on having with me.

I had managed to control the heat rising to my face so that the pink tinge would not grace my cheeks and I had managed to keep eye contact with him the entire time – I had even managed to sit so close to him without spewing.

_So what changed? Why can I all of sudden be so near James Potter and not want to rip his head off but instead actually talk to him? And why is it that it feels like I have some sort of animal flying around in my stomach from him being so close? _


End file.
